Dentro de un mes
by Julie Cross
Summary: Sai tiene una muy perversa idea de lo que es la sutileza. SaiSaku.


**Título: **_Dentro de un mes._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sai/Sakura._

**Géneros:**_ Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T+._

**Capítulos y estatus:**_ 1 de 1. Completo._

**Summary: **_Sai tiene una muy perversa idea de lo que es la sutileza._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es © de Masashi Kishimoto, éste fic se basa en sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro, aún así éste escrito es de mi propiedad._

**Dentro de un mes.**

La yema de su dedo índice recorría los lomos de los libros con suavidad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando frente a un título que le sonaba interesante. Finalmente, encontró lo que estaba buscando: Romeo y Julieta. No lo había leído nunca, aunque Ino alguna vez la había invitado a ver una película basada en aquel libro. Se sabía perfectamente cómo terminaba, pero estaba segura de que, como solía pasar, el libro sería mucho mejor que el film.

Aún a pesar de haberlo encontrado, se quedó deambulando por el lugar un rato más, curioseando entre las inestables pilas de libros; muchas veces había encontrado auténticas joyas bajo montañas de novelas rosa baratas. Y se había llevado las joyas y las novelas ñoñas. Qué decir, en el fondo le gustaban aquellas historias irreales y clichés. La hacían sentirse mucho más inteligente de lo que ya de por sí era, modestia aparte.

No le sorprendió demasiado ver a Sai sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de la biblioteca, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y leyendo atentamente un libro muy grueso. Muchas veces se habían encontrado allí, pero no hablaban mucho, no al menos desde que Sakura derrumbó todas las estanterías al lanzar a Sai contra ellas de un bofetón por alguna pregunta demasiado impertinente. La bibliotecaria —¿Oihara, se llamaba?— se había puesto histérica —y Sakura apostaría su cabello a que había pasado la noche llorando como una niña—, y si por ella hubiera sido ninguno de los dos habría vuelto a pisar el lugar. Pero impedir la entrada de la alumna de la Hokage y de todo un miembro de Raíz era imposible; como mucho, había podido hacerlo durante un par de meses.

Por uno de esos extraños ramalazos de rebeldía adolescente, Sakura miró a la mujer, ocupada leyendo una novela, y se acercó con decisión a su compañero; se sentó a su lado y abrió el libro de manera que su cara quedaba tapada a los escrutadores ojos de aquella bibliotecaria tiquismiquis.

—Hola —lo saludó en un tono de voz medio.

Sai apartó la mirada del libro y la dirigió a ella, sonriéndole.

—¿Qué tal?

—No me quejo —murmuró Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué lees?

Por toda respuesta, el joven cerró el libro, mostrándole la portada. Unas letras de estilo oriental mostraban el nombre de la obra, y tenía el grabado de una mujer y un hombre que parecían bailar de un modo que, pensó Sakura, su madre consideraría muy indecente.

—No tengo muy clara su función. Parece que es algún tipo de contorsionismo... —abrió de nuevo el volumen y le dio la vuelta, moviendo la cabeza para ver bien lo que quiera que fuese aquello—. Y del difícil.

«¿Cómo de ingenua puede ser una persona?» se preguntó la joven, conteniendo un resoplido de diversión.

El _kamasutra_, ni más ni menos. Con ilustraciones a toda página y a todo color. Muy explícitas, sin duda alguna. Demasiado, quizá.

—¿Y? ¿Es entretenido? —Sakura reprimió una risita.

—Bueno... —él se encogió de hombros—. Algo aprendo.

—Ya —otra risilla. Divertida, vergonzosa.

«Pero dime que no lo pones en práctica con Ino, anda.»

Sakura apartó su atención de Sai y sus ingenuas investigaciones sexuales y comenzó a leer su libro. El tipo de escritura era un poco recargada y rimbombante para su gusto, que tiraba más a lo sencillo, pero se adivinaba bueno. Pasó las páginas y comenzó a leer al azar, curioseando. Ya tendría tiempo de echarle un ojo más atentamente...

—Sakura.

Porque estaba claro que allí no podría estar tranquila.

Y si algo había que la sacara de quicio era que la molestaran mientras leía. No era porque fuera Sai —de hecho él nunca le molestaba, o al menos no de la forma claramente intencionada de Naruto—, sino porque estaba segura de que sería alguna cuestión relacionada con el «oh-gran-manual-del-sexo», y ella entendía tanto de eso como Gai de estética.

Nada. Y una nada con sus cuatro letras.

—¿Hm? —se limitó a emitir, educada, pero dando a entender que no quería ser interrumpida.

—Creo que no lo capto muy bien. ¿Te importaría explicármelo? —y sonreía sinceramente. Ojalá no lo hiciera de aquella manera, porque aquello la sobrecargaba y no podía partirle la cara tranquilamente como le gustaría.

La joven agachó la cabeza, tratando que el pelo le cubriera las sonrosadas mejillas.

—Hum, esto, es que yo no lo he leído —buscó rápidamente una forma de salirse por la tangente—. Hum, es que creo que hay que leer primero otro libro... no recuerdo bien el nombre, que era muy largo. Ana-no-se-qué.

Algo así había oído. ¿O era al revés? Joder, que le preguntara a otra que supiera mejor sobre el tema.

Sí, Ino probablemente supiera mejor que ella sobre el tema. Por el interés que le ponía y porque tenía más experiencia que ella. Pero, probablemente, terminaría intentando violar al pobre chico, que no sabría interpretar qué significaba exactamente que la rubia se le echara encima con cara de psicópata sexual mientras le quitaba la ropa aunque fuera desgarrándola con un _kunai_.

Así que no. Mejor que no.

Sai parpadeó, ligeramente desconcertado, pero asintió, dejando el mamotreto en la mesa y se dirigió a la recepcionista, quien le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, lo que hizo a Sakura resoplar con desdén. Daba igual que hubiera derribado doce estanterías al impactar contra ellas, causando el derrumbe de sus bienamados y ordenados libros y que tuviera que trabajar más de la cuenta para arreglar el desastre causado por el joven —y bueno... por ella un poco también—, porque una bonita sonrisa de un chico medianamente guapo lo arregla todo.

—Dime —la mujer parpadeó coquetamente.

Sakura, detrás del libro, fingió vomitar. Por favor. De acuerdo, podía ser que Sai no estuviera tan mal, pero indudablemente era el hombre más desastre y con menos tacto que una podía echarse a la cara.

Sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo rosa que se había rebelado de entre sus compañeros y continuó con la lectura. Al parecer, un par de familias se peleaban por... por... quién sabe porqué. Era un interrogante tan grande como porqué Kakashi tardaba tanto cuando todos sabían que no tenía nada que hacer.

Sí que tenía un mal día, metiéndose con la gente.

—Me gustaría que me diera la primera parte de éste libro. Necesito informarme con urgencia.

Oihara carraspeó, provocando que Sakura sonriera despectivamente. Ese Sai sabía lanzarlas como _kunais_ explosivos.

Y oh, parecía que Romeo iba a pelearse con los Capuleto... porque sí.

—Esto, claro que sí... —la mujer, azorada, comenzó a buscar entre los libros—. Pero dime... um... ¿para qué lo quieres?

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

«Para plantar cebollas en el jardín, no te jode...»

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Sai fue casi más surrealista que aquella.

—Para probarlo con ella —dijo con inocencia, señalando a una muy alucinada, anonadada y sobretodo enfadada Sakura.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar, desde luego. Tomando el grueso mamotreto que era el de Shakespeare, lo lanzó con soberbia puntería, alcanzando la cabeza de Sai, derribándolo tanto a él como la veintena de estanterías que estaban junto al muchacho.

—¡Idiooota! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo del lugar a toda prisa, huyendo de la rabia homicida de una bibliotecaria con el hábitat destruido.

* * *

—Toma.

De nuevo, Sakura alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, aquella vez en un banco de un parque —le habían vuelto a prohibir la entrada a la biblioteca, y hacía tan buen tiempo que pensó que era un buena idea— para encontrase con la mirada de un atento Sai, que ponía bajo sus narices un ramo de flores blancas y rosas. A pesar de que el chico le inspiraba una cierta molestia, no pudo dejar de notar que eran muy bonitas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó de mal humor.

—Son flores —respondió él con naturalidad.

—¿No me digas? —inquirió Sakura con sorna.

—Y son para ti. Para pedirte perdón —puntualizó.

Ya. Si se lo imaginaba. Aunque no dejaba de parecerle muy raro. Se preguntó si Sai quería pedirle algún favorcillo especial. Mientras no fuera que le enseñara algo relacionado con el librito de marras, qué le importaba.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Sakura, perpleja, aceptando el ramo de manos del chico.

—Porque me siento un poco culpable de que te hayan prohibido la entrada en la biblioteca. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero creo que fue por mi culpa. Y yo no pretendía eso.

«Faltaba más,» pensó la chica con sorna.

Enarcó una ceja, escéptica.

—¿Tú eres capaz de sentirte culpable? No lo sabía —dijo con ironía.

Sai sonrió.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, Sakura.

De hecho, sí. No había hecho otra cosa que preguntarle cosas desde que se había acercado a ella.

—Venga, hombre, no pasa nada —rezongó la chica—. Te perdono.

Se fijó en el ramo atentamente; era realmente bonito, con colores claros y alegres, que además harían armonía con los motivos de su habitación. Obviamente le habían ayudado a escogerlas.

—¿Dónde lo has comprado, Sai? —preguntó con tono despreocupado.

—Oh, Ino me ayudó con ello. Se mostró muy amable —«desde luego, me lo creo,» pensó Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco. Seguro que tan, pero tan amable había sido, que habría estado dispuesta a casi cualquier cosa—. Aunque cuando le dije que era para ti se puso un poco rara, pero bueno... no me explico porqué.

Lo que era obvio para la mayoría de la gente era invisible a los ojos del muchacho. Sakura, antes de saber lo que les hacían a los miembros jóvenes de Raíz, a veces se preguntaba si acababa de nacer, o había perdido la memoria, o algo parecido.

Parecía que era un poco más sensible a la ira de los demás —de eso ya se encargaba ella de hacérselo saber, aunque fuese a golpes—, pero con respecto a los sentimientos de amor y agrado era aún un completo negado.

El chico se sentó a su lado. Suspirando, Sakura dejó su nueva novela sobre la hierba, sabiendo que las curiosas preguntas de su compañero de equipo imposibilitarían la lectura. Lo miró, y él la miró también. Era, desde luego, una situación un tanto incómoda, al menos para Sakura. Sai, inconsciente como siempre, seguía sonriendo como si nada.

—Está bien —dijo ella, resignada—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Él la miró con sorpresa.

—No quería nada en especial. Sólo estar un tiempo en compañía.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida de nuevo, pero sonrió.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —levantó las manos en tono de paz—. Siéntate.

—Con tu permiso —dijo él cortésmente, sentándose a su lado y haciéndola reír.

Sakura reanudó la lectura; aquella vez se trataba de un libro sobre amores cortesanos, guerras y demás. Un poco simple, pero entretenido.

A su vez, no podía evitar escuchar el rasgueo de los lápices de Sai, que se había puesto a dibujar. Algo molesta, lo miró de reojo.

Tampoco se parecía tanto a Sasuke, o al menos eso le pareció a ella desde aquel punto de vista. Sí que tenía facciones muy parecidas, en especial los cabellos y ojos negros como la tizne. Pero ahí se acababa el parecido. La piel de Sai era muchísimo más blanca que la de Sasuke; si no hubiera sido por la tonalidad de sus ojos y su pelo, Sakura casi habría pensado que era albino, y más sabiendo que los miembros del ANBU pasaban horas y horas bajo el sol, tanto en misiones como en entrenamientos. Además, y dentro de lo que cabía, creía recordar que los ojos de Sasuke eran más intensos, más expresivos. Los de Sai a veces parecían pozos oscuros sin fin.

Y bueno... ni hablar de las innumerables diferencias psicológicas.

Se movió hasta ponerse a su lado, con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Me dejas ver? ¿Qué dibujas? ¿Un paisaje, la calle, qué...?

Sai se movió, sonriéndole.

—Te dibujo a ti —dijo, enseñándole el bloc.

Sakura lo miró. Primero con rostro curioso, que se fue descomponiendo hasta mostrar un desconcierto absoluto, además de un color rojo que no tenía nada que envidiar al que mostraba su camiseta.

Sí, sin duda aquella era ella misma. Pelo corto y de un suave color rosa, ojos muy verdes que miraban con descaro a quienquiera que estuviera contemplando el dibujo, piel nacarada, frente ancha...

Era ella. Dibujada y pintada de una manera muy realista, con trazos largos y sinuosos y colores de tinta aguada. Y, a pesar de que Sai le había adjudicado el apodo de «fea» —aunque cada vez lo usaba con menos frecuencia— en aquella obra aparecía realmente bonita. Era la misma Sakura, sin idealizarse, con una belleza natural, una postura favorecedora y con una mirada tan intensa que la turbó incluso a ella misma.

Sin embargo —no tardó nada en percatarse de ello— faltaba un pequeño detalle... uno que la turbaba más todavía.

—Sai... —y le tembló la voz—. ¿Cuándo demonios me has visto desnuda?

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó un poco más.

—Ya te he dicho que haces muchas preguntas, Sakura.

Por lo menos, y eso era un consuelo, ya no la llamaba fea.

* * *

—Feliz San Valentín, Sakura.

—Creo que éste no es el momento más adecuado, Sai...

La joven, vestida con una bata blanca y con un dossier de citas en sus manos, miró, medio divertida, medio avergonzada, a su compañero, que con un gran ramo de flores —otra vez—, una caja de bombones y un osito de peluche gigante, estaba de pie en medio de la sala de enfermeras, con todas las médico ninja mirándole, algunas riendo, otras mirando a Sakura con mal disimulada envidia.

—Que estoy trabajando...

—Oh —Sai mostró sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de dónde estaban—. Creí que sería más romántico. Ya sabes, por hacerlo delante de toda la gente y todo eso.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la cara, notando el rostro ardiente y rojo como el más grande de los soles. Más que romántico, era lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado en toda su vida. De acuerdo, que era un gesto bonito y demás, pero cuando lo visualizaba en su mente. Allí mismo, con parte del elenco de enfermeras de Konoha presentes, se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas son lindas única y exclusivamente en tu propia cabeza.

Y, de todas maneras, ¿desde cuándo su relación se había vuelto de tal manera que podía definirse como «romántica»?

—Gracias —dijo la chica, con resignación, dejando el dossier en la mesa y cogiendo, como pudo, las flores, el enorme oso y los bombones; estaba segura de que había estado preguntando por ahí qué se solía regalar a las chicas e, incapaz de elegir, había optado por llevarle de todo y tamaño maxi—. ¿Por qué me lo regalas, de todas maneras?

—Porque leí en un libro que el catorce de febrero es el día en el que mediante regalos se hace ver tu cariño a las personas que te gustan. Y tú eres la persona que más me gusta de todas las que conozco.

Sakura ahogó un suspiro de resignación, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar la última frase.

—Pero eso es las chicas a los chicos, Sai.

Él parpadeó un par de veces.

—Oh.

—Gracias de todas maneras —Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

—De nada... supongo.

Sakura se habría puesto las manos en las caderas; pero no pudo, puesto que se le habrían caído las flores, los bombones y súper oso. Se limitó a lanzarle una mirada ceñuda, de advertencia, con un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo que supones?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba algo a cambio.

Sakura frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Sabías que los regalos se suelen hacer desinteresadamente? A ver, ¿algo como qué?

—Pues algo como esto.

Y, sin cortarse ni un pelo agachó la cabeza y, tomándola de la nuca, la besó, arrancando un gemido ahogado tanto de la chica de pelo rosa como de las que los miraban.

A Sakura le pasaron imágenes por la cabeza: como lo que se dice que pasa cuando estás a punto de morir, sólo que al revés. De hecho, lo que vio fue el plan de vida ideal que se había hecho cuando era una niña de doce años: noviazgo, primer beso, boda, noche de bodas, hijos, asilo, tumbas gemelas... Y todo junto a Sasuke, cómo no.

No duró demasiado, después de todo. Porque, a pesar del _shock_ y de la inexperiencia, no pudo dejar de notar que el muy condenado besaba realmente bien. Esperaba que fuese por instinto y no porque alguna chica —alguna rubia, quizás...— le hubiera enseñado a perfeccionar su técnica.

Así que, que remedio, le correspondió el beso. Pero nada más por no dejarlo en mal lugar, para que las demás no se pensaran que era un pez en eso de besar.

«Mentira cochina,» rechinó su yo interior, que estaba al borde del colapso.

Sí, tuvo que reconocer que compromiso había poco. Por compromiso le habría dado un rápido roce con los labios y lo habría dejado. Por compromiso no habría soltado las flores, el chocolate y a Romeo —así acababa de bautizar al oso, sí— y le habría echado los brazos al cuello. Tampoco habría accedido gustosa a abrir la boca cuando él delineó sus labios con la lengua, ni habría enredado la lengua con la de él con un entusiasmo que debería de ser declarado incluso ilegal.

Un silbidito los distrajo de tan agradable tarea.

—Sakura, detesto molestar, pero resulta que tienes diez pacientes esperando para consulta.

Como bajando de una nube y cayendo de bruces a la tierra, Sakura soltó a Sai con brusquedad y se aclaró la garganta, con un rubor avergonzado en las mejillas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, cogiendo de nuevo los regalos y el dossier.

—¿Nos vemos luego?

Sakura se detuvo, mirando a su compañero de equipo. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, los ojos oscuros del muchacho tenían un brillo de esperanza.

—Sí, claro —sonrió—. Luego.

* * *

—Sai.

—¿Qué? —el chico soltó el mechón rosado que estaba enredando entre sus dedos y la miró con curiosidad.

Sakura se incorporó, quedando cara a cara con él.

—¿Porqué ya no me llamas fea? —inquirió, curiosa.

Los labios de Sai se curvaron.

—¿Porqué te interesa?

Era más que obvio, a pesar de su sonriente expresión, que le molestaba que le hubiera preguntado aquella cosa en medio de una tierna sesión de miraditas, caricias y quizá —si tenía un poco de suerte— algún besito ocasional.

Oh, sí. Ella se estaba encargando de enseñarle que no todo el contacto físico se limitaba al libro de los dibujos raritos.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa perezosa, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo sobre el regazo del muchacho. Éste volvió a su tarea de comprobar la suavidad de sus cabellos rosas.

—Hace tiempo que no lo haces, y... Es curiosidad, simplemente.

—Eres muy curiosa —dijo él con suavidad—. Demasiado.

—Responde ya y cállate —exigió Sakura, poniéndole la enguantada mano hecha un puño delante de la cara, dándole a entender que si seguía dándole largas le partiría la nariz.

Sai asintió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo de nuevo.

—Digamos que... estoy entrenando mis habilidades de sutileza.

Sakura se incorporó de nuevo, con el desconcierto patente en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Sutileza? ¿Sutileza? —Sai asintió, y ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Te presentaste en el hospital en mi turno con un ramo de flores gigante, una caja de bombones con forma de corazón rojo y un oso que es la mitad de grande que yo. ¿Y crees que eso es sutileza?

La sonrisa de Sai se amplió.

—No.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

—¿No? ¿Qué es entonces?

El joven ladeó la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada encantadora.

—Eso era romántico... —Sakura se sonrojó—. ¿Verdad? —preguntó inocentemente, como si lo dudara él mismo.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —suspiró la chica.

—Igualmente... —continuó Sai—. No te llamo fea, aunque me lo parezcas —se puso en pie de un salto, al igual que ella, y esquivó el golpe bien lanzado de Sakura por los pelos—, para que no te enfades como ahora —esquivó otro puñetazo— y me tengas un poco más en cuenta.

Sakura se paró, con la pierna en alto, a punto de darle una patada en la cara.

—¿Para llamar mi atención, dices que lo haces? —inquirió, con los ojos un tanto nublados.

Sai se paró también, aunque estableciendo entre ambos una distancia de dos metros y medio —mínimo—, por si las moscas.

—Eso es —sonrió.

Sakura apretó los labios. Le temblaban las manos.

—¡¿Sabías que hay mejores maneras de llamar la atención de una mujer, idiota? ¡Tanta vergüenza para nada!

Y se lanzó a su persecución de nuevo.

Al menos, Sai no podía quejarse: sin duda, llamaba su atención. Para bien o para mal.

* * *

—¡Estate quieto! —chilló, crispada.

Silencio de un segundo.

—Me parece que no voy a hacerte caso, por una vez —sonriendo con más descaro de lo habitual, haciendo presión contra ella.

Sakura suspiró irritada, tirándole del pelo para intentar sacarlo de encima de ella, con resultado más bien escaso. Sin duda, llevar a su más-que-amigo-menos-que-novio a su casa había sido un gran error. Quizá el mayor que había cometido en toda su vida. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que él tenía tendencias que iban bastante hacia lo pervertido?

Chilló de nuevo cuando, con todo el descaro del mundo, él apretó una mano contra uno de sus pechos.

—¡Cochino!

Ignorando sus quejas, Sai apretó el agarre.

—Son pequeños, pero... —curioso, el chico acercó el rostro a su pecho y con toda la inocencia y lentitud del mundo abarcó toda la extensión de su pecho izquierdo con la boca, con una lentitud exasperante, poniendo especial ahínco en la parte más superior y más... sensible—. Pero aún así, se nota.

Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que él había querido decir.

«Se nota cuando te pones cachonda.»

Eso había querido decir. ¡El muy cerdo! Cerdo que, por cierto, tenía razón.

Tsk. Maldito calor y malditas hormonas adolescentes en ebullición.

—¿No se siente bien? —preguntó el joven con inocencia, frente al silencio de la joven—. Había leído en algún lado que a las chicas os gusta que lo hagan. ¿No es así?

Sakura se ruborizó. Bueno... mal no se sentía, si lo pensaba bien. Dejando de lado que medio la estaba forzando, por supuesto.

«Mentira,» la recriminó su conciencia interior, «Si no hubiera comenzado él con esto, lo habrías hecho tú.»

Aprovechando su distracción, Sai apoyó la cabeza entre los pechos de la chica, aún cubiertos por la camiseta roja, por suerte o desgracia.

—Pues a mí sí que me gusta —murmuró, acariciando una de sus piernas.

Ella no pudo evitar un suspiro, sintiéndose también culpablemente bien y muy relajada.

—Aunque hace que me duela un poco aquí abajo —dijo Sai, señalándose «ése» sitio.

De nuevo, Sakura notó un suave rubor cubrirle el rostro.

Ah. Así que eso era lo que notaba clavado en el muslo, y no algún kunai extraviado, o las llaves, o...

«Imbécil,» se auto insultó mentalmente.

Uf, qué ingenua que podía llegar a ser algunas veces.

La mano de Sai, por suerte sin guantes, iba subiendo poco a poco por su pierna, los dedos rozándole la piel muy suavemente, erizándola. Curiosamente, ya no la molestaba tanto o, para ser sincera, tendría que decir que le estaba gustando. Mucho, para ser más exacta. De hecho, le estaba gustando tanto que poco le preocupó que él subiera la mano por todo el muslo y le quitara los pequeños pantaloncitos oscuros que siempre llevaba debajo de aquella «imitación barata de una verdadera falda,» como el propio Sai la había llamado.

Su sensibilidad se hallaba entonces en la piel de las piernas, que Sai acariciaba con mimo, y en la del cuello, donde él depositaba suaves besos de mariposa. Gimió muy suavemente y apretó el agarre en la espalda del chico.

Quizá por ser un artista, acostumbrado a tratar con cuidado los instrumentos de dibujo más caros, parecía saber bien cómo tenía que tocar para ser sutil y delicado. A pesar de que hablando era demasiado sincero y bruto —a veces sus palabras la golpeaban tal y como después ella lo golpeaba a él tras que las dijera— parecía ser un pianista que rozara las teclas de marfil con el amor de quien toca su instrumento más preciado. Lija para las palabras, terciopelo para los roces.

Gimió quedamente de nuevo al sentir que la lengua del chico acariciaba suavemente la piel del interior de sus muslos. Notaba calor en la cara, estando poco acostumbrada a un contacto tan personal —y que no implicara golpes—, pero, para su vergüenza, supo que esos escalofríos que le recorrían la espina dorsal y el calor que se centraba en otros lugares además del rostro significaba que le estaba gustando. Mucho.

Oh, cielos, ojalá que no parase...

—Sai... —murmuró con suavidad, anticipando ya los acontecimientos.

Esperó a que llegara. Su imaginación, volando a placer ya, lo recreó todo. Cómo le iba a quitar la falda, cómo le iba a bajar las blancas braguitas, el toque intuitivamente experto de sus dedos y lengua, su cuerpo bien formado, la explosión de la culminación...

Nada de eso ocurrió.

—Pffft...

Como despertada por una alarma, Sakura se incorporó de repente. Para entonces, Sai ya estaba riéndose más que a gusto.

—¡Tendrías que ver la cara que acabas de poner! —exclamó él entre risas.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, poseída por emociones contradictorias.

Por un lado, ¡Sai se estaba riendo! Nunca lo había hecho, desde que se conocían, así que era todo un adelanto. Una especie de aviso que determinaba que la «humanización» del chico era cada vez más y más evidente. Las carcajadas que resonaban por toda la habitación así lo atestiguaban.

Por otro lado, ¡se estaba riendo de ella!

Los nudillos de Sakura crujieron. Una sesión de boxeo en aquellos momentos no le vendría nada mal para descargar adrenalina.

* * *

Sakura tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, provocando un chasquido con sus uñas. Llegaba ya tarde. Aquella vez incluso podría llegar a perdonarlo, puesto que sabía que acababa de llegar de una misión con Raíz, pero si había algo que detestara con toda su alma era la impuntualidad. Que la hicieran esperar, sobretodo si era en un café, como en aquel mismo momento. No dejaba de pensar que, quienquiera que la mirara, sólo vería a una pobre —«y fea», habría añadido felizmente Sai— muchacha a la que le había dado plantón el novio.

A pesar de sus mensajes telepáticos —«capullo, ya verás cuando llegues, te ataré a la cama y te arrearé hasta que me canse, te arrancaré la piel y me haré un abrigo con ella», que evidentemente si hubieran llegado a la mente del joven lo habrían hecho precisamente no acudir a la cita— Sai aún tardó sus buenos diez minutos en llegar. Apenas se acercó a ella, previendo su probablemente violenta reacción.

—Siento haber llegado tan tarde —se excusó—. Tuve que dar un rodeo porque la calle estaba en obras.

«Peores excusas que las de Kakashi...»

—Idiota —lo insultó ella, estrechando los ojos—. ¿No eres ninja? Pues haber saltado y listos.

Él se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Sí, habría sido una buena opción —aceptó—. Lo que pasa es que no me daba la gana esforzarme, ¿sabes?

Sakura emitió un bufido, pero dejó el tema correr y le hizo una seña para que se sentase frente a ella. Con un poco de desconfianza —previendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que finalmente no llegó—, él le hizo caso.

—Estoy cansado —rezongó él, estirando los brazos, que emitieron un sonoro «_crec_.»

—Yo también, y me aguanto sin quejarme —replicó Sakura con simpleza, aceptando el té con leche que le traía la empleada del local—. Cada vez me asignan más turnos en el hospital. Anoche no pude dormir casi, así que imagínate.

—Si yo estuviera tampoco te dejaría dormir, así que da un poco igual, ¿no crees? —replicó él, sonriendo.

Sakura enrojeció y le propinó un capón que le hizo escupir un poco del té que justo entonces comenzaba a tomar.

—Marrano —masculló, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

—Pues anda que tú —replicó Sai sin inmutarse—. Que chillas como una cerda cada vez que...

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Ya vale, ¿eh? —dijo con dignidad, poniéndose en pie—. Vayámonos de aquí, que me estás poniendo en evidencia.

—Si ya te pones tú sola con esa horrible cara que tienes, qué más te da —murmuró él.

Para no variar la tradición, Sakura trató de golpearle de nuevo en la cabeza, sólo que aquella vez él ya estaba sobre alerta y la esquivó con la agilidad propia de un ANBU.

—Acompáñame a casa —ordenó Sakura con autoridad.

Sai no puso ninguna objeción ante su mandato. Y no tenía porqué hacerlo, tampoco. Debía de saber tan bien como ella que en su casa no había nadie y, por fin, después de un par de semanas sin verse siquiera, podrían gozar de un ratito en intimidad.

Intimidad, sí. Una buena y larga sesión de sexo de vez en cuando no estaba nada mal. Y era de vez en cuando porque a causa de las misiones y el hospital encontraban bastantes dificultades para estar juntos. Si fuera por Sai, Sakura estaba segura de que no dormiría en la vida. Y bueno... seguramente a ella no le apetecería tampoco dormir.

Sakura abrió con cuidado la puerta de la casa. No es que tuviera nada que esconder, sino que su padre mataría a Sai y a ella la mandaría a un convento si se enteraba de lo que iban a hacer de vez en cuando a su casa. Por supuesto, podrían irse a casa de él, que estaba literalmente desierta, pero claro, allí no estaba el morbo del poder ser descubiertos. Además, Sai tenía futón, y no cama, lo que le quitaba la satisfacción de escuchar los muelles crujir bajo su peso.

Qué iba a decir. Llamaba pervertido a su novio, pero claramente ella lo era más. Mucho más.

—¡Señor Haruno, he venido a tirarme a su hija! —exclamó Sai. Aquella era su muy peculiar manera de comprobar si había alguien en la casa.

Como nadie le respondió —aunque la respuesta habría sido un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula— sonrió a Sakura.

—No hay nadie —confirmó, asintiendo.

Sakura le clavó el codo entre las costillas.

—Tienes suerte de que no haya nadie, so gilipollas —masculló.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Sai con inocencia.

Ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y entrar en la casa. Muy tonto tenía que ser para no darse cuenta de las miraditas de advertencia que le lanzaba su padre cada vez que se lo encontraba, tipo «si haces que mi hija pierda su inocencia me daré un baño en tu sangre.» Se quitó las sandalias habituales y se puso las zapatillas típicas para andar por el parqué de casa, instando a su chico para que hiciera lo mismo.

Sai la siguió hasta su habitación, mirando hacia todos lados con interés. Por supuesto, debería de conocerse el lugar ya casi de memoria. Sakura recordaba haberle pasado los planos de la casa para que él pudiera apañarse rutas de escape, por si alguna de las veces que subía por el árbol de cerezo que se situaba convenientemente bajo su ventana los descubrían y tenía que salir corriendo de allí.

Tal y como a ella le gustaba, en su habitación predominaba el color rosa. Las paredes, el techo, el suelo, el edredón, las cortinas —rematadas con un lazo de color rojo intenso—, incluso los perfumes que se situaban en el tocador tenían envases de un chillón color rosa. Lo único que se salvaba de los colores pastel eran los muebles, blancos.

—Qué hortera eres —se admiró Sai por enésima vez cuando entraron en el cuarto—. Y qué infantil —añadió, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigió Sakura.

Quizá —y sólo quizá— Sai tenía un poco de razón. Su habitación podría pasar perfectamente por la de una niña de diez años, si no fuera por las múltiples fotos de ella con sus amigos que había pegadas a la pared, los gruesos libros que se distribuían por toda la habitación de cualquier manera, y un paquete medio vacío de condones que tenía encima de la mesa.

Sakura se sentó en la alfombra —de color rosa también, para variar—, haciendo señas a Sai para que se sentara enfrente de ella; así lo hizo él, aunque desde luego no le hacía falta alguna. La chica le alcanzó un melocotón fresco que había cogido en la cocina, lo que él aceptó con gusto. Hacía mucho calor y ambos estaban sudorosos.

«Y más que lo estaremos dentro de una hora, je, je,» rió Sakura, con los dientes largos ante la perspectiva.

—Antes de que se me olvide —empezó Sai intentado ignorar las miraditas insinuadoras que le lanzaba Sakura—. ¿Has visto a Naruto últimamente?

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía el tema de Naruto y en aquel preciso momento? Bueno, ella sabía a la perfección que eran grandes amigos, pero no era plan de sacar al chico rubio a colación cuando los dos estaban, como quien dice, a punto de hacer cosas malas.

—No mucho —admitió, mordiendo el melocotón—. Está muy ocupado. Con lo de ser Hokage y todo eso.

—Oh —Sai torció la boca con disgusto—. Supongo entonces que tendré que plantarme en su oficina y pedirle que me reserve el mes que viene.

Sakura frunció el ceño también.

—¿El mes que viene? —preguntó desconcertada—. ¿Es que pasa algo el mes que viene?

Sai la miró, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

—Pues claro, fea. El mes que viene nos casamos —declaró, muy convencido de lo que decía.

Sakura parpadeó. Muy seguido.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Daba igual con cuánta calma se lo planteara. Definitivamente, había dos cosas en aquella frase que no le cuadraban, y que no terminaban de gustarle.

Primero: ¡había vuelto a llamarla fea!

Segundo: ¿qué? ¿Que se casaban el mes siguiente? Y, ¿cuándo demonios se lo había dicho a ella? No lo recordaba.

_Pf_, qué tonta. Claro que no lo recordaba. ¡Porque el muy capullo ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionárselo!

La joven tomó aire, apretó los nudillos, que crujieron, y con su ya habitual grito de «¡imbécil!» golpeó a Sai directamente en su sonriente cara, mandándolo hacia la otra pared, dejándolo con la nariz goteando sangre y, sobre todo, confundido.

—¿Porqué me pegas ahora? —preguntó desconcertado, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

Sakura avanzó hacia él con pasos pesados dignos de un gólem de piedra y los ojos verdes, brillantes por la furia homicida que cegaba a la chica. Sakura lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta.

—¿Qué porqué te pego? ¿Qué por qué te pego, so hijo de perra? —preguntó furiosa—. ¡A ver, ¿qué acabas de decirme?

—Fea —respondió Sai con naturalidad.

Sakura lanzó un chillido de frustración.

—¡Eso no, lerdo! ¡Lo otro, lo otro! —gritó.

—Ah, que el mes que viene nos casamos...

—¡Eso! ¡¿Puedo saber porqué cojones no lo he sabido hasta ahora? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Eh? —preguntó ella, en estado histérico, sacudiéndolo rápidamente.

—Pensé... que te resultaría... romántico, sutil y sorpre... sorprendente... —masculló Sai como pudo, ya que el fuerte agarre de Sakura estaba logrando dejarle sin aire, hasta el puto de comenzar a ponerse morado.

Lanzando un suspiro que sonó más a bufido de gato enfadado, Sakura lo soltó; Sai respiró tranquilo de nuevo, y le dirigió una mirada algo temerosa a la joven. Sakura se la devolvió, aún enfadada.

—Ésa... ésa ha sido la proposición de matrimonio menos romántica, menos sutil y... —bueno, sorprendente sí que había sido, eso tenía que reconocerlo—. Que he oído en toda mi vida.

Y era lo cierto. ¿Dónde estaba la cena romántica a la luz de las velas, la música de violines, el chico arrodillado, el anillo con un diamante de gran tamaño engastado? Nada, todo quedaba en nada tratándose de la peculiar idea del romanticismo sutil de Sai. Le llevaba flores cuando no eran nada para disculparse por chorradas, y ahora que eran novios le tenía que pedir matrimonio de la manera más estrambótica posible, mientras estaban tirados en la habitación de ella comiendo melocotones y comiéndose mutuamente con la mirada.

Pero, ¿qué esperar de él? Al menos podía jurar que era un gesto muy suyo.

Sai se encogió de hombros, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y acercándose a ella.

—¿Y?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza; un par de mechones rosas le cayeron en la frente, y ella los apartó con dignidad.

—Vale.

Tampoco era ésa una manera muy adecuada de responder a una proposición de matrimonio, pero ya de perdidos al río, ¿qué importaba?

Y sonrió, y se puso de puntillas para darle un apasionado beso.

—Dentro de un mes, entonces —dijo Sakura con los ojos brillantes—. Aunque, antes de eso, quedan muchas cosas que hacer.

Sai esbozó una sonrisa, Sakura rió.

—Sí, desde luego —dijo él con solemnidad, echándola sin ceremonias encima del lecho rosado y sonriendo aún más al escuchar sus risas—. Muchísimas cosas más.

Quizá no en la manera que Sakura esperaba, pero estaba claro que espléndidos días —y, sobre todo, noches— los esperaban a ambos.

A su muy personal manera, por supuesto.

**END.**

**A/N: **_Me ha llevado tiempo, pero por fin lo terminé. Mi primer fic SaiSaku. Si les gusta, sepan que hay otro oneshot de camino n-n. Y por cierto, ya sé que el Sai leyendo libros de dudoso contenido es un cliché, pero no me pude resistir, es tan simplón XD. Comentarios, críticas y demás, en review. Muchas gracias por leer._

_J.C._


End file.
